Sweet Surrender
by Ledger.Lines
Summary: Nightmares lead to middle of the night glasses of water, which leads to memories. LunaxSirius. Rated T just to be safe.


**AN: This is for the Cross-Gen Challenge by BlueEyes444. I hope you enjoy it! **

She saw him falling back into the veil, and fell herself, that sensation of falling.

Luna sat upright in her bed, shaking off the ever persistent nightmare of Sirius' death. She got up and went to get a glass of water. While she sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place drinking it, she turned her mind to happier thoughts of Mr. Black.

~~Flashback~~

It was the summer before her 5th year. Professor Dumbledore, knowing of her father's resistance against the ministry's spread of lies about the return of Voldemort, he had asked her if she wanted to be a part of The Order.

She had accepted, and went to Grimmauld place within the week. At her first order meeting, she had met many new people, the most remarkable of all, was Sirius Black.

After the meeting was through, Molly began working on supper and sent Luna to go unpack, insisting she didn't need any help.

As Luna unpacked, she found her thoughts consumed by the dark haired wizard. He looked so different from his wanted posters. So much more handsome.

After the unpacking was done, she began cleaning the room she was to share with Hermione. She whistled while she worked, and didn't notice the figure in the doorway until she was nearly finished.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Black. How are you this evening?" he smiled, "I'm fine, how are you Ms. Lovegood?" She quite liked his smile, it was kind and gentle. "I'm alright. I'm afraid my thoughts are being clouded by Wrackspurts. There seem to be a lot of them here."

He didn't question her, but he did have an amused grin on his face. "Thank-you for letting me stay in your house Mr. Black, it's much appreciated."

He nodded, "It's actually quite nice to have some company. Oh, and call me Sirius please, you're making me feel as old as I look."

"Alright Sirius, you can call me Luna. You don't look all that old. Much younger when you smile." She looked at him, and noticed that the space between them had shrunk quite a bit since their conversation had begun.

"Luna, you really have quite beautiful eyes." She smiled, and felt her cheeks flush. "Why thank-you Sirius." She closed her eyes, and leaned in. When nothing happened, she tilted her head up, quite sure that this was how it worked. Still nothing. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sirius had stepped back a few paces.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius, have I done something wrong?" _Oh, I must have offended him, how stupid of me. _

He looked at her incredulously, "Luna, I couldn't take advantage of you like that, no matter how much I wanted that kiss to happen. I'm an adult, and you're a teenager, that's not supposed to happen." She saw the regret in his eyes, and walked closer.

"Sirius, stop putting up walls, you'll just get tired and lonely. I think this is supposed to happen. Just surrender, just for this moment, and we can decide from there." She leaned in, and this time it worked properly. Their lips met, in a blissful, pure kiss. As they parted, she said, "I quite liked that. I think it should happen again."

"To be honest Luna?" She worried instantly that it hadn't been enough for him, "I would like it very much if that did happen again."

She smiled, and this time it was Sirius who leaned in, and this kiss was much longer, and had much more passion behind it.

~~End Flashback~~

That had begun an affair that had lasted the summer. When school started, they owled frequently back and forth, but it still wasn't enough. After the department of mysteries, Luna had grieved quietly, and alone as no one had ever found out about their affair. Those wonderful days and nights spent in each other's company.

She stared into space, and thought about every kiss they had shared after that first one, and was too busy to notice the footsteps coming into the kitchen. "Hello Ms. Lovegood."

Luna turned to look, and saw Professor- pardon, Remus, had stepped into the kitchen. "Please Remus, I call you by your first name, then call me by mine." He nodded, "Alright Luna. What brings you to the kitchen at this hour?"

Her gaze went to the floor. "Nightmare." Remus crossed the room and went to her side. "Luna, Sirius told me everything, we were the best of friends, and I know for a fact, that he loved you very much." She turned around and gave her ex-professor a hug.

The tears came and went, and they sat there until the sky was light, talking and laughing over memories of Sirius.

**AN: I hope you liked it, please review, let me know what you'd like to see me do next. **

**~L.L**


End file.
